La Mirada Triste de Kagome
by avrilr12
Summary: Kagome encuentra a Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos y cuando huye del lugar se encuentra con una esfera que le dice que lo acompañe, ya que podrá fortalecer sus poderes y ser una mejor sacerdotisa, ¿Qué hará Kagome? ¿Dejara ella a Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

La mirada triste de Kagome.

Era de noche en el sengoku, nuestros valientes viajeros descansaban felizmente. De pronto una serpiente caza almas de Kikyo, fue en busca de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, sintió a la serpiente y la siguió hacia donde estaba su amada Kikyo.

-¡Kikyo! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Inuyasha preocupado

-Inuyasha, tiempo sin verte y si estoy bien.-dijo Kikyo feliz al ver a su amado Inuyasha.

Mientras, en el campamento Kagome, se dio cuenta que su amado no estaba allí y a lo lejos pudo ver una serpiente caza almas de Kikyo. Supo inmediatamente donde estaba Inuyasha y fue a ver que pasaba.

Cuando Kagome, llego pudo ver una imagen que destrozo su corazón en mil pedazos Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban abrazados y muy acaramelados.

-Inuyasha ya sabes que quiero que vengas conmigo al infierno, por favor ven conmigo después de derrotar a naraku.-le pidió Kikyo a Inuyasha.

-Kikyo… yo he pensado en eso pero no se si podré…-dijo Inuyasha volteando la cabeza. DE pronto Kikyo beso a Inuyasha esa imagen hizo que Kagome sintiera una profunda tristeza en su interior.

-¡Kikyo! yo…-dijo Inuyasha impactado por el beso.

-No digas nada, espero una respuesta diferente para la próxima. Adiós Inuyasha.-dijo esto para después irse volando con sus serpientes.

Inuyasha se quedo viendo como Kikyo se iba volando con sus serpientes caza almas pero un ruido entre los arbustos, saco a Inuyasha de su trance.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-pregunto Inuyasha, valientemente y de entre los arbusto salio quien menos el esperaba.

-Kagome…-Susurro levemente Inuyasha.

Kagome, miraba a Inuyasha con una enorme tristeza. Por otro lado Inuyasha, no sabia que hacer o decir estaba paralizado por la mirada triste de Kagome. De pronto Kagome empezó a correr.

Kagome corrió hasta llegar a un hermoso bosque lleno de árboles verdes y frondosos, a lo lejos se podía divisar un hermoso rió con aguas cristalinas. Kagome se acerco a ese rió de agua cristalinas, se pare enfrente de el y pudo ver su reflejo.

-¿porqué me pasa siempre esto a mí? se que nunca habrá un lugar en el corazón de Inuyasha para mi, eso lo entiendo pero… me siento tan triste mis lagrimas no paran-dijo Kagome mientras sus lagrimas iban cayendo en el rió. Mientras Kagome lloraba una luz flotante apareció.

-Mujer no llores, que esas lagrimas no se ven bien en tu rostro.-dijo amablemente la esfera flotante.

Kagome levanto rápidamente la cabeza y pudo ver la esfera que parecía un alma. Al principio se asusto pero después pudo sentir que no era algo malvado.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Kagome con algo de miedo.

-Me dicen Yue.-dijo la esfera inmediatamente.

-Mi nombre es…-trato de decir Kagome.

- Se perfectamente quien eres. Tu nombre es Higurashi Kagome, ¿me equivoco?-dijo Yue.

- ¿Como sabes quien soy?- Pregunto Kagome algo sorprendida.

- Mi maestro y yo te hemos estado observando desde hace algún tiempo.-dijo Yue con un tono de superioridad.

- ¿Observándome? ¿A mí?-Pregunto Kagome muy confundida.

-Así es, eres una mujer muy fuerte y con enormes poderes solo que no has podido sacar tu verdadero poder. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo yo te llevare con mi maestro el te ayudara a que tu verdadero poder salga a flote.- Decía la esfera muy amablemente.

-¡Espera esto es muy raro y repentino! tengo que pensar las cosas ni siquiera conozco tu maestro. Además tengo que buscar los fragmentos de la perla, y mis amigos…- Decía Kagome pues para ella eso era raro y repentino.

-No te preocupes por la perla, estoy seguro que cuando termines tu entrenamiento con el maestro serás una joven muy fuerte y podrás reunir todos lo fragmentos- Kagome dudaba un poco de sus palabras.

-No se que decir estoy muy confundida-le dijo Kagome a la esfera-Tengo a mi familia en la otra época, mis clases y sobre todo a Inuyasha pero, ¿que estoy pensando? Inuyasha seguro se ira con Kikyo.-pensaba Kagome.

Te daré dos días para que tomes una decisión.-dijo la esfera notando la confusión de Kagome.

¿Eh? Ee...esta bien.-dijo Kagome tartamudeando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la esfera desapareció.-Eso fue muy extraño pero… también me hizo pensar las cosas.-decía Kagome dándose la vuelta.

La joven empezó a caminar de regreso al campamento por el gran bosque de árboles frondosos. No se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo y que tendría que partir de nuevo en busca de los fragmentos restantes.

Al llegar al campamento encontró a todos despiertos con caras de preocupados.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Porque esas caras?-dijo Kagome inocentemente.

-¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos que ir a buscar los fragmentos.-dijo Inuyasha muy enojado.

-¡Eso a ti que te importa Inuyasha!-dijo Kagome muy enojada y eso se notaba muy bien.

-Creo que ya se enojo.-dijo shippo saltando al hombro de Miroku pues tenia un poco de miedo.

- Eso creo mi querido shippo.-decía Miroku asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y volvemos a lo de siempre. Será mejor que nos sentemos.- les dijo Sango sentándose en un roca cercana.

-¿Qué te hice yo? Solo te hice una pregunta-dijo Inuyasha con miedo.

-¡eso a ti no te importa! Además no te hagas el tonto sabes lo que paso anoche.

.-Dijo Kagome con mucha tristeza y enojo a la vez.

-Yo….dijo Inuyasha tratando de evitar la mirada de Kagome.

-Esta bien-dijo valientemente Kagome- Entiendo que no tengo lugar en tu corazón.-dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha, ¡¿como pudiste hacerle algo así si a la señorita Kagome?!-le reclamaba el monje Miroku.

Inuyasha tonto, ¡Eres un grandísimo tonto!-gritaba furioso Shippo.

Eso estuvo muy mal Inuyasha. Piensa en los sentimientos de la pobre Kagome.-decía Sango regañando fuertemente a Inuyasha.

-Esta bien no tienen que preocuparse. No me voy a deprimir por eso, no estoy triste solo un poco enojada. –dijo la joven del futuro alejándose un poco del grupo.

-Kagome…-Inuyasha no sabia que decir todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario de Kagome incluso no podían hablar.

-¡Bueno que esperan! tenemos que buscar los fragmentos y derrotar a naraku.-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa media falsa.

-Si…-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo pero algo desanimados.


	2. Chapter 2

-Si…-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo pero algo desanimados. Nuestros valientes viajeros caminaron hasta legar a una aldea muy hermosa con árboles grandes y verdes y un rió con aguas claras.

-Talvez deberíamos quedarnos en esta aldea.-sugirió Sango.

- Creo que es una buena idea.- Dijo el pequeño zorro.

-¡Bueno esta decidido! conseguiré donde quedarnos.-dijo Miroku alegremente.

-No vaya a hacer otro de sus engaños excelencia- decía enojada Sango agarrando a Miroku por la oreja.

-Hay sanguito acaso, ¿no me conoces?-dijo nervioso Miroku.

-Por que lo conozco es que lo digo.-Dijo Sango aun mas enojada.

-Sango, tienes que aprender a confiar mas en mi yo jamás haría algo tan malo, después de todo yo soy un monje.-dijo Miroku tocándole el trasero a Sango.

-¡Excelencia es usted un pervertido!-dijo Sango dándole una cachetada-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final nuestros viajeros si encontraron donde quedarse, gracias a los engaños de un monje pervertido.

-Gracias por permitir que nos quedemos esta noche- Le decía Kagome a la dueña de la casa.

-No es nada es un placer, además el monje extermino unos monstruos ahora mi casa esta a salvo.-dijo la dueña de la casa con una gran gratitud.

-Así que al final ese monje libidinoso mintió otra vez.-Murmuraba Inuyasha que por cierto tenia casi todo el día sin decir ni una palabra.

-Bueno sigan a esa jovencita ellas les enseñara sus habitaciones-Miroku sin perder tiempo tomo las manos de la señorita y le dijo- Usted es una jovencita muy hermosa ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Hay su excelencia que cosas dice- Decía la joven un poco avergonzada.

Su excelencia, ¡es usted un mujeriego!- Le decía Sango mientras lo golpeaba con el giraikotsu.

-Estos dos nunca pueden dejar de pelear-Decía un pequeño zorrito.

Después de que Miroku recibió un par de golpes de parte de Sango, cada uno fue a su habitación a dormir tranquilamente… todos excepto Kagome quien estaba pensando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_-_Han pasado muchas cosas, pero aunque no lo demuestre eso que vi anoche me dolió mucho-pensaba Kagome-. Ver a Kikyo y a Inuyasha juntos se que eso no se puede evitar, pero siento un dolor terrible en mi pecho.-Nuestra querida Kagome al no poder dormir decidió salir afuera a tomar aire fresco.

-¡Ah! el aire es muy fresco y el jardín es hermoso-decía Kagome con gran tranquilidad.

-Si… es muy hermoso- Escucho decir Kagome y rápidamente volteo.

-¡Yue!-dijo sorprendida al ver que era el.-No quiero sonar grosera pero… ¿a que haz

Venido? todavía no se cumplen los dos días.-decía Kagome con curiosidad.

- vine a verte- dijo Yue con un tono amigable.

Entiendo… perdona mi rudeza-dijo Kagome disculpándose.

No importa, ¿tomaste tu decisión?- Pregunto Yue curioso.

No, todavía no se que hacer.-dijo Kagome con un tono un poco triste.

Entiendo esperare hasta mañana, adiós.-dijo Apunto de retirarse.

¡Espera! No te vallas.-dijo Kagome deteniéndolo.

¿Eh?...-dijo sorprendido Yue al ver el acto de Kagome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que no quieres estar sola-decía la esfera Yue.

-Así es, aunque tenga a mis amigos me siento muy sola en este mundo y además no me gusta que me comparen con Kikyo-Decía Kagome entrecortadamente.

-Kagome, ven conmigo el maestro te esta esperando-dijo Yue mirando a Kagome.

-Pero que pasara con la perla, mis amigos, mí familia, mis clases, ¿que pasara con todo eso?-dijo Kagome mirando a Yue con una mirada muy triste.

-Kagome todo tiene una solución en la vida, no te preocupes por la escuela y tu familia podrás verlos eso te lo aseguro y podrás continuar tus estudios.-dijo Yue insistiendo fuertemente.

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?- Pregunto Kagome un poco desconfiada.

-¿No confías en mi?-Pregunto Yue-

-Nose si puedo confiar en una bola que flota-decía Kagome con cierto tono de burla.

-Permíteme mostrarte mi verdadera forma.-dijo Yue mientras comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

La joven pudo ver como lo que era antes una esfera brillante ahora era un cuerpo de un hombre joven ,alto, piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos largos y plateados como los de nuestro querido mitad-bestia, ojos azules hielo parecidos a los de un felino. Vestía un traje blanco con una armadura color azul hielo igual que sus ojos y por ultimo unas alas grandes parecidas a las de un ángel.

-Permíteme presentarme en mi verdadera forma. Mi nombres es Yue, mi poder proviene de la luna y del agua y vine por ti Kagome.- decía el joven con un tono autoritario.

Kagome se quedo sin palabra solo podía observar aquella hermosa figura parada enfrente de ella, no podía ni siquiera hablar, de su boca no salían palabra alguna.

-Entonces, ¿esta es tu verdadera forma?-pregunto la joven un poco nerviosa.

-si, esta es mi verdadera forma. Espero que no te molestes o tengas miedo.-decía el joven con un poco preocupado.

No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada por demonios y seres mágicos-Decía la joven con una calida sonrisa que derretiría hasta el corazón mas frió.

Entiendo-el joven no pudo evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa tierna.- ¿Vienes?-Dijo el extendiéndole su mano para poder volar juntos.

SI, creo que puedo confiar en ti- dijo muy confiada.

Ellos dos volaron por el hermoso cielo de la noche, los dos agarrados de la mano y sonriendo parecían tan felices. Hasta que Kagome recordó lo que paso con Inuyasha y Kikyo y la expresión de felicidad en su rostro desapareció.

¿Estas triste por que viste a tu antepasada y a ese mitad-bestia juntos?-pregunto Yue porque se había dado cuenta de la tristeza de Kagome.

¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?-pregunto Kagome impresionada.

Los vi la noche anterior.-dijo Yue mirando a Kagome.

Entiendo… Yue me e dado cuenta, de que no puedo irme contigo ahora. Tengo que despedirme de mis amigos, tengo que despedirme de el.-concluyo Kagome

Entiendo, volveremos a la aldea.-Dijo el joven para dar por terminada la conversación.

Al llegar a la aldea pudo ver que ya estaba por amanece y también pudo ver todos sus amigos afuera y parecían que buscaban algo.

seguro que te buscan a ti.-dijo Yue sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

si les diré lo que planeo hacer seguro me entenderán.-dijo la joven con confianza.

Te dejare aquí no quiero que ellos me vean todavía.-dijo esto mientras dejaba a la joven en el suelo.

Esta bien, me despediré rápido y podremos irnos. –dijo Kagome mientras era depositada en el suelo.

Al llegar donde sus amigos Kagome, pudo ver unas caras de preocupación en todos sus amigos incluyendo a Inuyasha.

¿Chicos que buscan?-dijo la joven aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

¡Kagome!-dijo un pequeño zorro mientras saltaba a abrazar a la joven.

Kagome, ¿Dónde estabas? estábamos preocupados-pregunto sango preocupada.

Señorita Kagome que bueno que esta bien. Todos estábamos preocupados- decía con un tono de alivio

Explícate Kagome, ¿Con quien estabas? Porque hueles a que estuviste con otra persona y esa persona esta oculta entre los árboles.-dijo Inuyasha con enojo mientras señalaba los árboles.

Así es, yo estuve con ella.-dijo Yue saliendo de entre los árboles.


	3. Chapter 3

Así es, yo estuve con ella.-dijo Yue saliendo de entre los árboles.

¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves?-Dijo Inuyasha mientras se preparaba para atacar a Yue con colmillo de acero.

¡No te atrevas! no permitiré que le hagas daño- dijo Kagome mientras se ponía enfrente de Yue para defenderlo.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veía Kagome en contra de Inuyasha nadie podía creerlo mucho menos Inuyasha.

Kagome…-dijo Inuyasha sin poder sorprendido.

No lo lastimes, el es mi amigo-dijo, Kagome a punto de llorar

Inuyasha creo que será mejor escuchar a la señorita Kagome-Dijo, Miroku con un tono serio.

Si, Inuyasha creo que será lo mejor, ella debe tener una razón-dijo la exterminadora un poco preocupada. Inuyasha aunque no quisiera tenía que bajar su espada y escuchar a Kagome.

Lo que tengo que decirles es que… ya no voy a continuar con la búsqueda de los fragmentos.-dijo la joven del futuro con un tono de tristeza.

¡¿Qué?!¿como que no vas a continuar con la búsqueda?- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Kagome eso era imposible.

-Así es ya no voy a continuar con la búsqueda-dijo Kagome decidida.

-Pero… ¿por qué?-Dijo Sango sin creerlo.

-Decidí que quiero convertirme en una fuerte sacerdotisa y Yue me va a ayudar en eso.-dijo Kagome señalando a Yue quien se encantaba parado al lado de ella.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿esta segura en su decisión?-Dijo Miroku con cierta preocupación.

-Si, estoy muy segura-dijo Kagome inmediatamente.

-Pero, ¿como vamos a buscar los fragmentos?-pregunto Shippo preocupado porque Kagome los dejaría.

-Estoy segura de que Kikyo estará encantada de ayudarles en eso-dijo Kagome con un poco triste. Ellos no sabían que decir Kagome los abandonaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome recogía sus cosas cuándo de repente sintió que alguien la observaba.

-Inuyasha deja de observarme eso me incomoda un poco- dijo Kagome sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Estas segura de tu decisión?-pregunto Inuyasha con tono serio.

-Si, estoy totalmente segura-dijo Kagome seria pero con tristeza en su mirada.

-Entiendo…-dijo esto y se fue.

-Como esperaba el no trato de detenerme-dijo Kagome para empezar a llorar en silencio. Después de un rato de recoger sus cosas y llorar un poco Kagome, al fin estaba lista para partir.

-Kagome espero que te conviertas en una sacerdotisa muy fuerte-dijo Sango abrazándola fuertemente.

Señorita Kagome le deseo lo mejor. –decía el monje Miroku tratando de abrazarla pero Kagome no quiso por su seguridad.

Kagome, por favor no te vallas -decía Shippo llorando en sus brazos.

Lo siento Shippo, pero tengo que irme ahora… adiós-decía Kagome llorando.

Kagome…-susurro Inuyasha.

Adiós Inuyasha-dijo Kagome para pronto emprender el vuelo con Yue. Después de que Kagome se fue, se pudo sentir una enorme tristeza y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Era como si el mundo hubiese perdido su color.

-Inuyasha ahora que la señorita Kagome se fue, ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Miroku muy serio y hasta parecía enojado con Inuyasha.

Seguiremos con nuestros planes-dijo Inuyasha sin ninguna expresión.

-¿pero como buscaremos los fragmentos?-pregunto Sango.

-Estoy seguro que Kikyo nos ayudara. Ahora es hora de irnos-dijo esto para terminar la conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Kagome volaba con Yue por los cielos aun con el rostro triste.

-Aun esta triste-dijo Yue mirándola.

-Si… un poco-respondió Kagome sin mirarlo.

-Entiendo…-dijo Yue volteando la cara.

-Yue, hace mucho quiero decirte esto.-dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa.

-Dime-dijo Yue mirándola tiernamente.

-etto…tengo un poco de hambre - dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida.

- pararemos a comer-dijo Yue con una gota estilo anime.

Pararon un momento en un claro del bosque donde había todo tipo de frutas y vegetales.

-¡mira Yue hay muchas frutas y también vegetales! ¡Es increíble!-dijo Kagome que iba de aquí hacia allá como una niña pequeña.

- Que bueno que te guste… Come lo que quieras-dijo Yue con cara angelical.

-creo que comeré unas manzanas, naranjas, peras, uvas, sandias...-decía Kagome tratando de decidirse.

-Kagome, ¿Qué te parecen las fresas?-pregunto parado frente a ellas.

-Yue tienes unos gustos muy buenos-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha, ¿Dónde podremos encontrar a Kikyo?-Pregunto Miroku muy serio.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar un rato-dijo pues llevaban un buen rato caminando sin descanso.

-Hay ya cállense se quejan demasiado-dijo Inuyasha enojado.

-Inuyasha ten paciencia después de todo somos humanos.-dijo Miroku sentándose en el pasto.

-Es cierto, además no sabemos a donde vamos-dijo sango apoyando a Miroku.

-¡Ya cállense me tienen arto!-y hasta que Inuyasha exploto.

-parece que tendremos que soportar esto todos los días.-susurro Miroku en el oído de sango.

-Así parece su excelencia-dijo sango suspirando.

-Seguro esta así porque Kagome ya no esta con nosotros.-Susurro Shippo.

-si, eso debe ser-Dijeron sango y Miroku al unísono.

-¿¡QUE DIJERON!?-dijo Inuyasha exaltado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estoy muy llena-decía Kagome con una panzota.

-Eso es porque te comiste: tres mangos, cuatro manzanas, cinco melones, dos naranjas, una piña y veinte fresas.-dijo Yue quien parecía que llevaba la cuenta.

-¡¿tienes la cuenta exacta de todo lo que me comí?!-dijo Kagome con sorpresa.

-para ser sincero perdí la cuenta después de veinte fresas-dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

-Yue, ¿estas seguro que yo comí tanto?-pregunto Kagome un poco nerviosa.

-SI, los cálculos no mienten.-dijo Yue seguro de lo que decía.

-Bueno, bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿cuando vamos a llegar?-dijo Kagome con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Llegaremos cuando este anocheciendo.-dijo Yue parándose.

-Yue, ¿por qué te paras?-pregunto Kagome.

-Prepárate, alguien nos a estado viendo desde hace algún tiempo-dijo Yue preparándose para atacar.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia! de verdad se los agradezco ^^ Últimamente e estado un poco ocupada con la escuela, pero haré todo lo posible por subir la conti el sábado :) Hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Prepárate, alguien nos a estado viendo desde hace algún tiempo-dijo Yue preparándose para atacar.

-¿Alguien?-pregunto Kagome con sorpresa. De pronto de los árboles salio una mujer alta, cabellos largos y azules, enormes pechos y traía una yukata puesta. Era muy hermosa.

-Por favor ayúdenme-dijo la mujer quien parecía desesperada. Kagome iba a ayudar a la mujer cuando alguien la sujeto y la detuvo.

-Es peligroso no vallas-dijo Yue muy serio sosteniendo el brazo de Kagome.

-¿estas loco? esa mujer esta pidiendo ayuda-dijo Kagome viendo a la mujer. De pronto esa hermosa mujer se convirtió en un demonio con alas de murciélago y con largas uñas que se notaban que podían desgarrar la piel de cualquiera.

-¿¡Que?!-dijo Kagome sorprendida pues Yue tenia razón al detenerla.

- mi nombre es Kurono soy un demonio del oeste-dijo la mujer demonio presentándose.

-Creo que te lo había dicho- dijo Yue con un tono de te lo dije.

-jajaja, mujer pareces muy suculenta-dijo la mujer demonio mirando a Kagome.

-No te atrevas a ponerle una garra encima- dijo Yue poniéndose enfrente de Kagome

-Yue...-dijo Kagome sorprendida por ver que Yue la protegía.

- si no quieres morir muévete estupido-dijo la mujer volando a toda velocidad hacia Kagome.

-No te lo permitiré-dijo Yue para enfrentar a Kurono. Comenzaron la batalla cada uno peleo con todas sus fuerzas. La pobre de Kagome solo pudo observar la batalla desde lejos para no salir lastimada. Al final el ganador fue Yue.

-¿Estas bien Yue?-pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-si, estoy bien gracias por preocuparte-dijo Yue mirándola con una mirada de ángel.

-Yue, pareces un ángel-dijo Kagome un poco sorprendida.

-¿Eh? Si mejor seguimos con nuestro viaje-dijo Yue evitando el tema.

-¿no este herido?-pregunto Kagome aun preocupada.

- no, no lo estoy. Ven tenemos que irnos se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Yue dándole la mano.

-¿no podemos descansar un rato? No e dormido muy bien-dijo Kagome bostezando.

-tenemos que irnos vamos-Yue dijo esto y cargo a Kagome estilo nupcial.

-pero… ¡¿Qué!?-dijo Kagome sonrojada al ver en la forma en que Yue la cargaba.

-tenemos que llegar rápido y puedes dormir si quieres-dijo Yue emprendiendo el vuelo

-Esta bien, muchas gracias-dijo Kagome para luego cerrar los ojos.

-No es nada, es un placer hacer esto por ti-dijo Yue mirando a Kagome detenidamente.

-Muchas gra..ci…as-dijo esto para después caer profundamente dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que Kagome dejo el grupo de Inuyasha-dijo un demonio cruel y despiadado.

-Así es ella se fue con aquel hombre parecido a un ángel-dijo una demonio llamada Kagura.

-Kagura, te voy a pedir algo. Mata a Kagome y a ese tipo-dijo el demonio Naraku a Kagura.

-Naraku, ¿estas seguro? Kagome no vale la pena-dijo Kagura sorprendida por las palabras de Naraku.

-No solo lo digo por Kagome, ese tipo es un peligro su aura angelical es muy grande-dijo Naraku a Kagura con una cara llena de odio.

-Entiendo, iré a matarlos ahora mismo-dijo Kagura para emprender el vuelo en su pluma gigante.

-Ese tipo me preocupa… Tiene un enorme poder-dijo Naraku para si mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Inuyasha creo que debemos acampar aquí-dijo el monje Miroku

-Es cierto, creo que se avecina una tormenta.-decía sango debajo de un árbol.

-Siento el aroma de Kikyo, debe estar cerca-dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose donde estaba el aroma.

Al llegar donde Kikyo, Inuyasha le contó todo lo que paso y le Pidió que los acompañara y como se esperaba Kikyo acepto su petición.

-Muchas gracias Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha mientras el y Kikyo, caminaban de regreso con el grupo.

-Así que mi re-encarnación se fue para convertirse en una sacerdotisa poderosa-dijo Kikyo

- Si, ella decidió eso. Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso-dijo Inuyasha con una cara un poco triste.

-Esa niña, es más fuerte de lo que todos creen incluso más fuerte que yo… Ella derrotara la oscuridad-pensó Kikyo mientras dejo escapar una leve sonrisa.

-¿pasa algo Kikyo?-pregunto Inuyasha mirando la leve sonrisa en ella.

-no, no es nada-dijo Kikyo para finalizar la conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche cuando al fin Yue y Kagome pisaron el suelo e inmediatamente Kagome despertó.

-¿ya llegamos?-dijo Kagome frotándose los ojos.

-No, pero alguien nos esta siguiendo-dijo Yue preparándose para atacar.

-otra vez, ¿quien es esta vez?-dijo Kagome ahora si totalmente despierta.

- Kagome no me digas que ya me olvidaste.-dijo Una voz muy conocida para Kagome.

-¡Kagura!-dijo Kagome sorprendida ya que ella no tenía ni un solo fragmento de la perla y no había razón de que Kagura la siguiera.

-soy Kagura, hechicera del viento y vine a matarlos a ambos.-dijo Kagura con una sonrisa burlona.

-Kagome quédate detrás de mi y no te muevas- dijo Yue tratando de protegerla.

-¡NO! yo quiero ayudarte-dijo Kagome pues siempre todo el mundo la protegía y ella solo podía quedarse mirando.

-Entiendo pero por ahora no puedes hacer nada, así que obedece por favor.-dijo Yue muy serio.

-Esta bien-dijo Kagome resignada.

-hay pobre Kagome no participara en la batalla… Mejor, así veras a tu amigo morir-dijo Kagura burlonamente.

-Bruja tu batalla es conmigo, ¡déjala tranquila!-dijo Yue formando en su mano una esfera de hielo y disparándola a Kagura.

-Maldito, como te atreves a atacarme ahora veras, ¡DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS!-dijo Kagura, y las disparo a Yue.

-Crees que con eso me derrotaras ¡Flecha de agua!-dijo Yue y de pronto apareció un arco y una flecha de agua en sus manos y las disparo contra Kagura, provocando una nube de polvo. Cuando esa nube de polvo se fue no hubo rastro alguno de Kagura.

-¿la destruiste?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

-no, no la destruí ella sigue viva solo que escapo-dijo Yue mirando a todos lados.

-Ya veo…-dijo Kagome sorprendida por el poder de Yue. Inuyasha siempre peleaba con Kagura, pero esta nunca escapaba como ahora.- ¿Será que el es muy poderoso?-pensaba Kagome.

-vamos no nos volverán a molestar eso te lo aseguro-dijo Yue con una cara de enojo.

-Esta bien-dijo Kagome siguiendo a Yue. Caminaron unos pasos hasta llegar a un árbol muy grande.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Yue parado frente a un gran árbol.

-¿estas seguro? yo solo veo un árbol muy grande-dijo Kagome mirando a todos lados.

-No te dejes engañar-dijo Yue acercándose al árbol y poniendo una mano sobre el diciendo unas palabras- ** Portal hacía el mundo de los encantos, abre tus puertas hacia uno de tus mas fieles sirvientes… ¡Yue!**

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Kagome viendo que en el árbol aparecía una especie de remolino.

-esta es la entrada a un mundo diferente-dijo Yue mirando a Kagome seriamente.

-entiendo…así que esta es la entrada-dijo Kagome mirando fijamente el remolino.

-así es, ¿quieres entrar?-pregunto Yue extendiéndole la mano.

-Cuando entre ahí mi destino cambiara completamente y debo decirte que acepto entrare contigo-dijo Kagome sujetando fuertemente la mano de Yue.

-¡entonces entremos!-dijo Yue saltando con Kagome y desde que entraron el portal se cerro.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡entonces entremos!-dijo Yue saltando con Kagome y desde que entraron el portal se cerro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte el grupo de Inuyasha se movía rápidamente hacia donde estaba el próximo fragmento de la perla.

-Kikyo el fragmento, ¿esta cerca?-dijo Inuyasha quien llevaba a Kikyo en su espalda.

-si, esta muy cerca pero siento un presencia maligna aproximándose al fragmento-dijo Kikyo mirando hacia el frente.

-será mejor darnos prisa-dijo Miroku.

-¡SI!- dijeron todos a la vez acepto Kikyo. Al llegar a la cueva donde se encontraba el fragmento encontraron a Kanna con el fragmento en las manos.

-¡Kanna danos ese fragmento!-dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada. Kikyo no dijo nada y solo le disparo a Kanna una flecha la cual el espejo de Kanna absorbió y la de volvió y le dio en el hombro a Kikyo.

-Kanna maldita te haré pagar por esto- dijo Inuyasha mientras ataco a Kanna con su espada.

-Lo siento no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo Kanna tranquilamente mientras desaparecía. Después de que Kanna se fue Inuyasha corrió a ver a Kikyo.

-¡Kikyo!, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

-si, estoy bien. Pero eso fue muy extraño-dijo Kikyo preocupada.

-la señorita Kikyo tiene mucha razón-dijo el monje Miroku.

-ahora que lo pienso es cierto-dijo sango.

-será mejor irnos de esta cueva-dijo Inuyasha preocupado por Kikyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kanna haz vuelto-dijo Naraku viendo a su pequeña sirvienta.

-aquí tienes el fragmento-dijo Kanna entregándole el fragmento a Naraku.

-solo faltan unos pocos fragmentos para completar la perla-dijo Naraku sonriendo.

-Naraku!-grito Kagura apareciendo muy agitada.

-así que volviste y dime, ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Naraku sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ese tipo por poco y me mata-dijo Kagura quien estaba un poco herida por la batalla con Yue.

-Entiendo pero Kagome y ese hombre ya no me interesan. Yo quiero los fragmentos de la perla-dijo Naraku con tono ambicioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Yue y Kagome por fin lograron salir de ese agujero. Kagome pudo ver un mundo totalmente diferente.

-Es hermoso-dijo Kagome sorprendida por la hermosura del lugar. Kagome, nunca había visto un ambiente tan pacifico como ese. Los árboles eran grandes y verdes y con mucha fruta, los ríos eran limpios y sus aguas cristalinas, los animales corrían de aquí para allá, el pasto era de un verde claro y hermoso, el cielo era tan azul y las nubes tan esponjosas parecían algodón de azúcar.

Kagome se dejo llevar por la belleza y se olvido de que Yue estaba a su lado.

-Kagome, ¿enserio te gusta tanto?-dijo Yue mirando a Kagome.

-Claro que me gusta es…es hermoso-dijo Kagome con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Ya no la tienes-dijo Yue mirando el cielo.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Kagome confundida.

-Kagome no se si te habías dado cuenta, pero cuando te conocí tenias una mirada muy triste en tu rostro-dijo Yue mirando fijamente a Kagome.

-es increíble, Yue es tan diferente a Inuyasha. Aunque se parecen un poco en el pelo pero… es totalmente diferente a el.- pensó Kagome mirando el cielo.

-Kagome vamos, podemos llegar donde el maestro corriendo-dijo Yue con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Entiendo, el que llegue de ultimo es un huevo podrido-dijo Kagome corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Oye! Eso es trampa saliste antes-dijo Yue corriendo atrás de Kagome.

-no hice trampa, es que eres muy lento-dijo Kagome burlándose de Yue.

-Ya veras te atrapare-dijo Yue divirtiéndose.

-No podrás atraparme -dijo Kagome riéndose.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que ella decidió venir. Yue es muy descuidado no me dijo nada-dijo un hombre no tan viejo y de buen aspecto.

-Bueno lo importante es que esta aquí.-dijo una señorita muy hermosa sirviendo un poco de té.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo el hombre tomando un poco de ese tranquilizante té.

-Maestro, ¿le enseñara todo?-Pregunto la señorita agarrando una taza.

-Eso pienso hacer sora-dijo el maestro tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-comprendo-dijo Sora moviendo su té.

-Hoy es un día muy bonito-dijo el maestro mirando un árbol de Sakura.

-Si, eso parece-dijo Sora mirando el cielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yue y Kagome, habían llegado a la entrada de un palacio grande y hermoso, lleno de árboles y flores muy hermosas y llenas de color.

-Al fin llegamos-dijo Yue tranquilamente.

-Si...Pero...Como…tú...no –trato de decir Kagome sin aliento.

-Seguro te preguntas, ¿por qué no estoy cansado?-pregunto Yue con burla.

-si... Eso-dijo Kagome aun jadeando.

-No soy humano no me canso tan rápido-dijo Yue con una sonrisa angelical.

De pronto las puertas del palacio se abrieron y apareció ante ellos una joven, alta, pelo negro y largos hasta la cadera, ojos color carmesí, piel blanca como la nieve y llevaba un kimono de la realeza.

-Yue que bueno que ya regresaste-dijo la joven con una mirada muy tranquila.

-Si, ya regrese a mi hogar-dijo Yue con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sora-dijo Sora haciendo una reverencia a Kagome.

-¡Guao! es una joven muy hermosa-pensó Kagome.

Kagome estaba tan concentrada viendo a la joven que no se dio cuenta que la joven la estaba saludando.

-Kagome-dijo Yue al ver que no hacia nada.

-Así...si mucho gusto mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome-dijo Kagome haciendo una reverencia.

-Jiiji, vamos entremos al palacio-dijo Sora riendo un poco por la perdida mirada de Kagome. Al entrar al palacio Kagome quedo totalmente sorprendida. Ella nunca había visto tanto esplender en toda su vida todo era hermoso y muy grande.

-Veo que estas impresionada Kagome-dijo una voz que provenía detrás de ellos.

-¿EH?-dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta inmediatamente.

-¡Maestro!-dijeron Yue y Sora haciendo una reverencia.

-Bienvenida a mi palacio Kagome. Mi nombre es Sukishiro-dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿USTED ES EL MAESTRO?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

-Si-dijo el maestro Sukishiro muy sonriente.

-Pero si es muy…-no pudo terminar porque Yue la interrumpió.

-¿Joven? aunque no lo creas este hombre tiene 30,000 años de vida-dijo Yue con la cara seria.

-¿¡QUE?!-dijo Kagome, quien no lo podía creer.

-Jejeje, Yue siempre eres tan sincero-dijo Sora con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno, mejor dejamos e hablar de mi y mejor le cuento todo a Kagome, ¿les parece bien?-dijo el Maestro Sukishiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había anochecido en el Sengoku. Inuyasha y los demás habían parado a descansar en medio del bosque. Kikyo, se encontraba absorbiendo almas cerca de un gran árbol.

-Kikyo, ¿te encuentras mejor?-pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

-Si, estoy mejor-dijo Kikyo, quien en ese momento se encontraba absorbiendo almas.

-Estaré con los demás si me necesitas-dijo Inuyasha para después ir con sus amigos.

Al llegar con sus amigos pudo ver que ya todos estaban comiendo. Pero en sus caras se notaba la tristeza.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?-pregunto Inuyasha sentándose a comer.

-Extrañamos a Kagome eso es todo-dijo Sango jugando un poco con su comida.

-Para ser sincero yo también la extraño- dijo el monje Miroku con una mirada triste.

-Ella decido dejarnos. No podemos hacer nada al respecto-dijo Inuyasha un poco enojado por la actitud de sus amigos.

-Si, pero no podemos evitar estar tristes-dijo Shippo comenzando a llorar. Inuyasha no pudo soportar toda esa tristeza y salio de hay lo mas rápido posible.

-Ella decidió dejarnos. No se puede hacer nada-dijo Inuyasha mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol. Inuyasha siguió saltando hasta llegar a un hermoso claro donde se podía ver la hermosa luna.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se fue?- se preguntaba Inuyasha mirando la luna con una mirada que rompía cualquier alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno Kagome, ¿sabes porque estas aquí?-pregunto el maestro Sukishiro sentado en algo parecido a un trono.

-para convertirme en una sacerdotisa fuerte-dijo Kagome mirando al maestro.

-Si, pero no en cualquier sacerdotisa-dijo el maestro Sukishiro mirando directamente los ojos de Kagome.

-¿a que se refiere?-dijo Kagome confundida.

-Veras, no te convertirás en una sacerdotisa cualquiera. Te convertirás en una sacerdotisa de la luz.- dijo el Maestro Sukishiro tomando un poco de té que estaba en una mesa al lado del trono.

-¿Qué son las sacerdotisas de la luz?-pregunto Kagome un poco sorprendida y confundida.

-Veras las sacerdotisas de la luz, son casi iguales a las sacerdotisas normales solo que son capaces de crear vida con sus poderes y están en completa conexión con la naturaleza- aclaro el Maestro.

-Así es además para poder convertirte en una sacerdotisa de la luz tienes que tener algo muy especial-dijo Yue a Kagome.

-¿Algo muy especial?-pregunto Kagome al Maestro.

-SI, algo por lo que las sacerdotisas de la luz se caracterizan, algo que les da el poder y eso es…-decía el maestro.

-Alas de Ángeles-termino de decir Sora.

-¡Alas de ángeles!- grito Kagome con sorpresa.

-Si, eso es lo que tienes que tener-dijo el Maestro con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero como demonios voy a conseguir unas alas de Ángeles?!-dijo Kagome, con cierto enojo.

-Eso es fácil, solo tienes que besar a un ángel -dijo el Maestro con un tono muy relajado.

-¡lo dice como si fuera fácil encontrar un ángel!- dijo Kagome quien veía como su maestro caminaba hacia Yue.

-Pero si tienes un ángel justo aquí- dijo el maestro señalando a Yue con una mano.

-Ya le dije que no soy un ángel-dijo Yue mirando al maestro con una mirada fulminante.

-Bueno no un ángel completo pero si tienes algo de angelical-dijo el maestro, quien casi muere por la mirada de Yue.

-Yue… es un ángel-dijo Kagome, quien no lo podía creer, aunque era muy obvio por su aspecto y sobre todo por sus alas.-Entonces…tengo que besarlo.-continuo Kagome.

-Bien tienes que darle un beso-dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Kagome no tienes que besarme si no quieres-dijo Yue con un tono muy serio.

-Dicen que si consigo mis alas podré convertirme en una sacerdotisa de la luz-dijo Kagome mientras su cara era cubierta por su flequillo.

- SI, así es- dijeron el maestro y sora al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces no queda de otra- Pensó Kagome, mientras la imagen de Inuyasha dándole la espalda aparecía en su mente.- Adiós… Inuyasha-pensó Kagome.

-entonces… ¿quieres que te de un beso?- pregunto Yue sorprendido.

- S…si- dijo Kagome un poco avergonzada y nerviosa sobre todo porque era su primer beso.

-¿segura?-pregunto Yue sin poder creerlo aun.

-¡Yue ya deja de preguntar y dale el beso!- dijo el maestro quien parecía muy emocionado como si estuviera viendo un telenovela.

De pronto Yue, agarro a Kagome por los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en la boca.

-Este… es mi primer beso y creo… creo que me gusta- pensó Kagome serrando poco a poco los ojos. Después de un momento Yue y Kagome terminaron el beso ambos muy ruborizados y sin saber que decir.

-Kagome…


	6. Chapter 6

-Kagome… yo-trataba de decir Yue para que ninguno se sintiera nervioso. Pero antes de que Yue pudiera decir algo, Kagome fue cubierta por una luz rosada. Cuando la luz desapareció se pudo ver que algo había cambiado en Kagome.

-¡Kagome tienes tus alas y son enormes!- dijo Yue sorprendido por el tamaño de las alas de Kagome.

- y como era de esperarse su apariencia cambio.-decía Sora mirando con esplendor a Kagome.

-Nunca antes se ha visto alas tan grandes -decía el maestro un poco sorprendido pero serio.

Kagome tenía el pelo marrón y mucho mas largo, los ojos los tenia de un color morado, llevaba puesto un traje de sacerdotisa con algunos diseños y por ultimo unas hermosas alas de ángel.

-¿Q…que a pasado?-pregunto Kagome observando las miradas de todos.

-¿No sabes?- pregunto Yue de inmediato.

-pues… no- dijo Kagome con inocencia.

-Kagome toma mírate en este espejo- dijo Sora pasándole un espejo para que Kagome pudiera verse.

-¡¿que es esto?!-grito Kagome tirando el espejo.- ¡Nadie me dijo de esto!

-Esos son 7 años de mala suerte-dijo el Maestro Sukishiro mirando el espejo con tristeza.

-Tranquila Kagome todo tiene una explicación-dijo Sora a Kagome para tratar de tranquilizarla.

-No es que me moleste este aspecto pero…- dijo Kagome viendo sus manos las cuales temblaban

-Tranquila Kagome solo tienes que decir unas palabras y ese aspecto y alas desaparecerán-dijo el maestro observando detenidamente las alas de Kagome.

-¿pero que rayos esta mirando?-le pregunto Kagome mirando al maestro.

-Estoy mirando tus hermosas alas es que…-dijo el Maestro Sukishiro tocando una.

-Son muy grandes-dijo Yue admirándolas.

-¿eso es malo? – pregunto Kagome asustada.

-NO, al contrario eso indica que tienes mas poder del que crees-dijo el Maestro sentándose otra vez en su trono.

-entiendo… ahora explíqueme esta apariencia-dijo Kagome ahora un poco mas relajada.

-¿no te lo dije? tu apariencia también cambia- dijo el Maestro con una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?- pregunto Kagome.

-Bueno se me olvido.-dijo el Maestro sonriendo como un niño inocente.

-¿Qué clase de hombre es este?-pensaba Kagome con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Yue acompaña a Kagome a su cuarto-decía el Maestro abandonaba la habitación.

-Si maestro, Buenas noches maestro- dijo Yue saliendo junto con Kagome de la habitación, mientras Sora ordenaba la habitación.

-Esta es tu habitación. Espero que te guste-dijo Yue mostrándole la gran habitación a su amiga.

- Gracias por acompañarme-dijo Kagome haciendo una reverencia.

-no es problema-dijo Yue dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Yue, antes de que te vallas…-Dijo Kagome deteniéndolo con sus palabras.

-Si, dime-dijo Yue mirándola a la cara.

-¿Cómo vuelvo a mi anterior aspecto?-pregunto Kagome un poco preocupada.

-Solo tienes que decir CAMBIO DE ASPECTO-dijo Yue quien parecía decepcionado.

-Así que solo tengo que decir CAMBIO DE ASPECTO- desde que Kagome dijo esas palabras una luz rosada la cubrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a su forma normal.

-Ves ya volviste a tu forma normal-dijo Yue tranquilamente.

-SI…pero…estoy-Kagome, no pudo terminar la frase por que al instante callo Desmallada. Suerte que Yue estaba ahí para agarrarla.

-Valla, parece que usar tanto poder te dejo agotada-dijo Yue mientras ponía a Kagome en su futón.

-Inuyasha…-dijo Kagome mientras dormía.

-sigues pensando en el-susurro Yue saliendo de la habitación con una mirada triste.

(.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Un poco lejos de ahí en un castillo cubierto por una barrera se podía observar un demonio maligno observando un espejo.

-Kanna, enséñame a Kagome-decía Naraku a su sirvienta.

-No puedo, el espejo no la encuentra-decía Kanna muy serena como siempre.

-Naraku, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esa mujer?- pregunto Kagura quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.-dijiste que ya no te interesaba.

-No puedo simplemente olvidar el hecho de que un ser que puede arruinar mis planes halla desaparecido-dijo Naraku con enojo.

-no comprendo a Naraku -pensaba Kagura.

- Enséñame al grupo de Inuyasha-dijo Naraku a Kanna.- Kagura mañana iras donde el grupo de Inuyasha y le quitaras los fragmentos que tienen-decía Naraku con cierta maldad en su mirada.

-De acuerdo-dijo Kagura desapareciendo en un tornado de viento.

-Mañana terminare con esto- dijo Naraku riendo a carcajadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había amanecido cuando el grupo de Inuyasha comenzó el viaje en busca de los fragmentos. Inuyasha escucho un grito de una niña pidiendo ayuda no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, Así que decidieron ir a ver que era lo que pasaba.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Inuyasha con el seño fruncido.

-Es la niña, ¿pero que le pasa?-dijo Shippo saltando al hombro de Miroku.

-No lose, pero será mejor averiguarlo-dijo Miroku con su mirada pervertida.

-No, mejor voy yo su excelencia-dijo Sango sospechando de las intensiones del Monje.

-vaya que sango te conoce Miroku-dijo Shippo mirando a Sango con orgullo.

-Pero si no iba a hacerle nada solo la iba a tocar en…-se detuvo Miroku al recordar que había niños presentes.

-¿Dónde la ibas a tocar Miroku?-pregunto Shippo con inocencia.

-Pues en el hombro Shippo, en el hombro.-Dijo Miroku con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

-Hay ese monje pervertido cuanta rabia meda-pensaba Sango mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la niña.- ¿Qué tienes pequeña?-pregunto Sango a la niña pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Sango amablemente otra vez.

-¡Te matare!-dijo revelando su verdadero aspecto el cual era el de un demonio. El demonio fue directamente hacia Sango y la hirió en el estomago.

-¡Sango!-grito Miroku- Criatura infernal acabare contigo-dijo Sacando su agujero negro.

-Yo que tu no lo haría Monje- dijo Kagura acabando de aparecer con unos insectos venenosos.

-Kagura maldita-dijo Inuyasha mientras trataba de atacar con colmillo de acero. Pero no pudo porque el monstruo no permitía que atacaran a Kagura y los insectos no permitían que rescataran a Sango.

-Yo me encargare del monstruo-dijo Kikyo mientras tiraba una de sus flechas la cual no le hizo nada al monstruo.

-¡Imposible!-dijo Inuyasha sin poder creer que las flechas de Kikyo no hacían nada.

-Esta vez te aniquilare-dijo Kikyo disparando otra flecha pero con mucho mas poder, la cual no hizo gran cosa.

-Es increíble no le hizo nada-dijo Miroku sorprendido. Kikyo solo pudo hacer una cara de rabia antes de caer desmallada por usar tanto poder.

-¡Kikyo!-dijo Inuyasha para pronto ir a recogerla y ponerla en un lugar seguro.-Shippo cuida a Kikyo por mí-decía Inuyasha para pronto ir y tratar de derrotar al enemigo. El ataco con todas sus fuerzas pero al final ya casi estaba derrotado y aparte estaba muy herido.

-Inuyasha ya no te levantes estas muy herido-le decía Shippo preocupado por Inuyasha.

-NO…me digas…que…hacer-dijo Inuyasha quien casi no podía hablar por el dolor.

-Seguro que si Kagome hubiera estado aquí ya habrías derrotado al enemigo-dijo Shippo a punto de llorar.

-¿Que esta…s…diciendo?-dijo Inuyasha tratando de levantarse- yo so…y… capaz…-y de pronto Inuyasha callo rendido.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha!-repetía Shippo rompiendo en llanto-¿ahora que pasara? Sango esta herida y desmallada, Miroku absorbió mucho veneno hace un momento, Kikyo esta herida y desmallada e Inuyasha esta herido. Solo quedamos Kirara y yo.-dijo Shippo con temor.

-veo que sin Kagome ustedes son totalmente inútiles.-decía Kagura entre risas Solo quedas tu mocoso y ese gato de allá- decía Kagura mirando con burla a Shippo.

-Tengo que hacer algo pero… ¿Qué?-pensaba Shippo.

-Bien niña acaba con todos-ordeno Kagura al monstruo. Pero antes de que el monstruo pudiera hacer algo un insecto fue y le dijo algo a Kagura.

-¡Déjalos!-dijo Kagura al monstruo que inmediatamente obedeció.-Niño cuando tus amigos despierten dales un mensaje departe de Naraku.

-¿EH?-dijo Shippo confundido.

-Naraku, les perdona la vida pero que no vuelvan a meterse en su camino.-dijo Kagura para luego desaparecer con los fragmentos, el monstruo, los insectos y sango.

-¡Sango!-grito Shippo al ver que se la llevaban. Kirara trato de seguirlos pero fue demasiado tarde habían desaparecido.

-¿Ahora que are?-decía Shippo sin saber que hacer.-¡Kagome Vuelve!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte Kagome se encontraba practicando en el patio trasero del palacio, Pero algo hizo que parara y fue un terrible presentimiento que tuvo, como… si alguien la llamara pidiendo ayuda.

-Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el maestro Sukishiro.

-Si, no es nada-dijo Kagome tocando su corazón, el cual latía muy rápido y ella estaba segura que no era por el entrenamiento.

-de acuerdo-dijo el Maestro sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Lo que tienes que hacer es crear una bola de energía en tus manos-dijo el maestro Sukishiro.

-Una bola de energía, ¿Cómo rayos voy a hacer eso?-dijo Kagome confundida y enojada.

-Es fácil, Solo tienes que concentrar tu poder en tu mano y hacer una bola -decía el mientras se sentaba en el pasto.-

-¿Pero solo tengo que hacer eso?-pregunto Kagome.

-Si-

-Esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba-dijo Kagome muy confiada.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo el maestro cerrando los ojos pues sabía que le esperaba un largo día. Después de una hora Kagome no había conseguido nada.

-Kagome, ¿no que era fácil?-dijo el maestro con un tono burlón.

-Es fácil solo necesito intentarlo un poco mas-dijo Kagome sin rendirse.

-Pues entonces continua-dijo el maestro para luego tomar un poco de té.

-Estoy segura que lo conseguiré- pensó Kagome sin rendirse pues ella tenia un gran espíritu.- ¡Puedo hacerlo!-pensaba ella.

-¡Bola de energía!- dijo Kagome y para su sorpresa lo logro.- ¡Asombroso! lo conseguí.-dijo Kagome jugando con la bola.

-Kagome será mejor que tengas cuidado.-dijo el Maestro preocupado.

-¿Por qué? me estoy divirtiendo mucho-dijo Kagome mientras jugaba con la bola de energía como si fuera una pelota normal.

-Si pero puedes perder el control y entonces…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que la bola de Kagome se salio de control y choco específicamente con la cocina del palacio.

-Perdón-dijo Kagome viendo el desastre que ocasiono-

-No importa, Porque el castigo que tendrás es practicar sin descanso y dormirás afuera esta noche-dijo el maestro con una cara que asustaría al mismísimo demonio.

-Estas siendo muy duro, ¿no crees?-dijo Yue quien apareció volando por los aires con Sora en sus brazos.

-Gracias por salvarme-agradeció Sora en lo que Yue la dejo en el suelo,

-No me digas que estabas en la cocina -dijo Kagome preocupada.

Después de que el maestro les contó lo que paso y de que Kagome terminara de disculparse con todos, continuaron el entrenamiento y después con el castigo de Kagome.

-No puedo creer que de verdad este durmiendo afuera-dijo Kagome con rabia. Kagome, se encontraba acostada en el pasto sintiendo la brisa de la noche, oliendo el aroma a flores, escuchando el río y todo era paz hasta que recordó algo.

-Es cierto, ¿que habrá sido ese presentimiento de esta mañana?-pensó Kagome- estoy pensando mucho en eso- dijo Kagome olvidando rápidamente lo sucedido.

-¿Acaso tienes cerebro?-pregunto Yue sarcásticamente

-¡Yue! no me asustes de esa manera-dijo Kagome- y tengo un gran cerebro-

-Perdón, ¿dime en que estabas pensando?-pregunto Yue mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagome.

-Bueno hoy en la mañana mientras practicaba con el maestro tuve un mal presentimiento-dijo Kagome con cara de preocupación.

-¿un mal presentimiento?-pregunto Yue.

-Si, pero seguro no es nada-decía Kagome mientras se levantaba.

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunto Yue al ver que Kagome caminaba al palacio.

-¡No voy a dormir afuera!-dijo Kagome mientras caminaba directo al palacio.

-Esa chica…tiene un mal carácter-dijo Yue con una sonrisa-Pero eso me gusta…-pensó Yue.


	7. Chapter 7

-Esa chica…tiene un mal carácter-dijo Yue con una sonrisa-Pero eso me gusta…-pensó Yue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Shippo no sabia que hacer. Sus amigos estaban muy heridos y ninguno despertaba, pero por suerte las serpientes caza almas vinieron a darle almas a Kikyo y muy pronto Kikyo despertó.

-¿Qué a pasado?-dijo Kikyo despertando. Shippo le contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso… Ellos dos necesitan curarse-dijo Kikyo mientras les ordenaba a las serpientes que buscaran algunas hierbas curativas. Después de un par de horas Kikyo había terminado de curar a Inuyasha y a Miroku.

-Así que se llevaron a esa mujer llamada Sango, ¿Por qué?-se preguntaba Kikyo. Después de un momento Inuyasha despertó y Kikyo le contó lo que había pasado.

-¡¿Se llevaron a Sango?! Hay que ir a buscarla-dijo Inuyasha tratando de levantarse, pero al tratar de hacerlo sintió un dolor punzante en el estomago.

-No podemos tu y ese Monje están muy heridos-decía Kikyo- además la vida de ese Monje corre peligro.

-Miroku… ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Inuyasha mirando a su amigo

-absorbió mucho veneno-dijo Kikyo secamente- Hice todo lo que pude con mis poderes pero…no estoy segura.-decía Kikyo- Solo el debe decidir si quiere vivir o no- dijo Kikyo muy seria.

-Tsk…-dijo Inuyasha- Vamos Miroku tu puedes-pensó Inuyasha mientras disponía a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Veo que ya regresaste… Kagura-dijo Naraku viendo a su sirvienta.

- ya e cumplido tu misión-dijo Kagura- y e traído lo que me pediste-dijo Kagura enseñándole a Sango.

-Excelente-dijo Naraku insertándole en la frente un fragmento contaminado a Sango. De pronto una luz oscura la rodeo.

-¿Qué es esta aura tan maligna?-pensó Kagura pues no se comparaba con nada que ella halla sentido anteriormente.

De pronto el cuerpo de sango comenzó a cambiar. De su espalda comenzaron a salir unas alas negras y puntiagudas, sus dientes cambiaron por colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo sangre.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kagura al ver el cambio en Sango.

-Kagura, no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero ese fragmento que le inserte a Sango tenia sangre de vampiro.-dijo Naraku, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-¿Vampiro? pensé que esas criaturas estaban extintas-dijo Kagura con sorpresa.

-Te equivocas. Ahora sal de aquí la nueva Sango y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Naraku mirando maliciosamente a Sango.

-¿Me pediste que trajera a Sango solo para transformarla?-pregunto Kagura.

-Y para hacer sufrir a ese monje. Ahora sal de aquí.-dijo Naraku sacando a Kagura.

-Esta historia toma un giro diferente-dijo Kanna a Kagura quien ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Kagura confundida. Pero Kanna no le respondió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de día y Kagome se levantaba para comenzar un nuevo día.

-Si, hoy estoy decidida en dar lo mejor de mí para poder comenzar una nueva vida. Estoy segura que lo lograre-dijo Kagome mirando el precioso día por la ventana de su cuarto.

-Kagome, soy yo Sora-dijo Sora tocando la puerta.

-pasa por favor-dijo Kagome educadamente.

-Kagome, el maestro te quiere ver.-dijo Sora dejándole el desayuno en una mesa.

-Eh? Si, esta bien-dijo Kagome- ¿Estará enojado porque dormí aquí adentro? ojala que no. Si tengo que ver esa cara de demonio otra vez juro que moriré.-pensó Kagome comiendo su delicioso desayuno.

Después de terminar su desayuno y un momento caminando por los largos pasillos del palacio, Kagome por fin pudo llegar donde se encontraba el Maestro Sukishiro.

-¿me mando a llamar?-pregunto Kagome con mucho respeto.

-Si, quiero hablarte sobre algo muy importante-dijo el maestro con una mirada muy seria.

-si, dígame-dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa.

-Es hora de que tu… Lleves tu traje de sacerdotisa-dijo el maestro con una sonrisa muy grande.

-¡Que! y yo que pensaba que era algo mas importante.-dijo Kagome sin poder creerlo

-Bueno esto es algo muy importante-dijo el maestro parándose y dándole el traje a Kagome- como podrás notar no es el mismo que el que tiene tu transformación ya que este no tiene diseños.

-Eh…muchas gracias.-dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa calida.

-Sabes que de ahora en adelante tu entrenamiento será mas duro y estricto-dijo el Maestro Sukishiro con mirada seria.

-Si, pero una pregunta, ¿Cuándo voy a poder volver a mi época?-pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-Hoy es sábado así que… iras de lunes a viernes por la mañana, después de clases regresaras aquí.-dijo el Maestro con tono serio.

-¿Cómo voy a volver a mi época? ya no puedo ir al pozo-dijo Kagome.

-Aunque no lo creas ese traje también es mágico. Mientras lo tengas puesto podrás volver a tu época-dijo el maestro sentándose en su trono otra vez.

- Muchas Gracias-dijo Kagome muy feliz porque podría tener una vida normal, bueno… un poco normal.

-Muy bien, eso era todo.-dijo el maestro Sukishiro mirando a Yue quien acababa de entrar.

- Gracias Maestro-dijo Kagome con la cara más sonriente y con una enorme felicidad.

-Kagome vamos-dijo Yue dándole la mano la cual Kagome agarro con mucho gusto y confianza.

-¡Si!-dijo Kagome con emoción.

Estoy segura que mientras siga al lado del maestro, Yue, y Sora todo estará bien. Porque no solo mi poder esta cambiando yo también. Incluso… creo que podré conseguir un nuevo amor.-pensó Kagome mientras caminaba agarrada de la mano de Yue y se miraban Tiernamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un par de días el grupo de Inuyasha ya estaba recuperado incluso el monje Miroku que gracias a los cuidados de Kikyo y por su deseo tan grande de poder vivir sobrevivió.

-Señorita Kikyo, muchas gracias por salvarme-dijo Miroku muy agradecido.

-No es nada Monje, fue su deseo de vivir quien lo salvo.-dijo Kikyo con un tono amable.

-Ahora díganme, ¿que le paso con Sango?-dijo el monje Miroku con tono serio. Después de que los demás terminaron de contarle lo que paso Miroku solo podía maldecir a Naraku y preguntarse porque se la llevo.

-Miroku tranquilízate no haces nada con alterarte-dijo Shippo en su hombro.

-Inuyasha prométeme una cosa-decía Miroku-Prométeme que buscaremos y encontraremos a Sango.-dijo Miroku decidido.

-Miroku es seguro que la encontraremos-dijo Inuyasha.-es hora de partir no hay tiempo que perder.

-Sango solo espera pronto iré por ti- pensó Miroku, con una mirada de tristeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hola, mi nombres es Kagome Higurashi tengo 15 años pronto cumpliré los 16 años. Soy de estatura media, cabellos largos hasta la cintura de un color negro azabache, mis ojos son marrón chocolate y según algunos hombres tengo buen cuerpo._

_Ha pasado un año desde que deje a Inuyasha y a los demás. En este año que a pasado estuve entrenando mis poderes espirituales con el Maestro Sukishiro, también y aunque no lo crean con Yue estuve aprendiendo Kárate y kung fu ambas provienen de china y estamos en Japón, no me pregunten como Yue sabe esas cosas. Con Sora aprendí a conocer las hierbas curativas y todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza._

_Mí familia no se opuso a que entrenara con el Maestro Sukishiro, estuvieron muy felices especialmente el abuelo que me obligo a ayudarlo en el templo Higurashi. Ahora van mas personas pero la mayoría son hombres, me pregunto, ¿Por qué?_

_En el instituto me va muy bien mis notas han subido. Ahora mis amigas y yo salimos mas seguido, pero tuve que rechazar al pobre de hoyo se preguntaran, ¿Por qué? La razón es muy sencilla me enamore de Yue y tengo una relación con el._

_Mi abuelo me contó una vez la leyenda del hilo rojo esto fue lo que me dijo: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romperse._

_Me pregunto si será cierto y si es verdad, ¿será Yue la persona con la que estoy destinada a estar por siempre?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se encontraba volando por cielo azul cuando de pronto escucho una voz y se detuvo en el aire.

-¡Kagome!-gritaba la voz.

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué me llamas?-dijo Kagome mientras volteaba a todos lados.

-Kagome estoy detrás de ti-dijo una voz muy familiar para Kagome.

-No me digas que tu eres….-dijo Kagome volteándose-¡Inuyasha!

-Kagome te necesito…-dijo Inuyasha alejándose de ella.

-Inuyasha espérame…-dijo Kagome corriendo tras el.

-Vuelve conmigo Kagome…-escucho decir Kagome a lo lejos.

-Espera no te vallas, ¡INUYASHA! -grito Kagome llorando. De pronto Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe.

-solo fue un sueño que alivio-dijo Kagome suspirando- Pero fue tan real- pensó Kagome.

-Kagome, ¿podrías salir al patio un momento?-dijo Sora desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, ya voy-dijo Kagome levantándose.

Cuando Kagome fue al patio se encontró con una sorpresa. El patio estaba decorado con flores de todos los colores, había una mesa con todos los platillos favoritos de Kagome y lo más especial de todo. Todos estaban allí con una sonrisa y deseándole feliz cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Kagome para después estallar en llanto.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto Yue quien fue directo a abrazarla.

-Pues de felicidad, idiota-dijo Kagome llorando en sus hombros.

-Tranquila, tranquila-decía Yue, abrazándola.

-Bueno, porque no vamos a abrir los regalos-dijo Sora con una enorme sonrisa.

-si, creo que será lo mejor-dijo Kagome secando sus lágrimas.

-Yo seré el primero-dijo el Maestro Sukishiro muy emocionado.-Mi regalo es algo que seguro que te encantara. Es un demonio lobo creado por mí, espero y te guste-dijo el Maestro Sukishiro mientras el demonio lobo apareció volando por los cielos.

-¡Wao!-dijo Kagome sorprendida-es hermoso lo llamare… Kiyoshi (significa tranquilidad).-dijo Kagome corriendo a acariciar a su nueva mascota.

-¿Por qué Kiyoshi?-pregunto Yue mirando a Kagome acariciar gentilmente al demonio lobo.

-Pues porque me da una gran tranquilidad-dijo Kagome.-

-Kagome quiero que sepas que el siempre estará hay cuando mas lo necesites.-dijo El maestro mientras miraba a Sora con una mira que decía _'apuesto a que no me superas'._

-ahora el mió-dijo Sora- Tus regalos serán unos cuchillos de oro bañados con lagrimas de Sirena para que puedas pelear con ellos-dijo Sora mientras se los entregaba y miraba al maestro con un 'Lo supere'.

-¡Gracias Sora!-dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a Sora y el maestro llorando a escondidas.

-Ahora me toca a mí-dijo Yue mientras iba por el regalo.

-Me pregunto, ¿Qué será?-pensaba Kagome mientras miles de ideas pasaban por su mente.

-Kagome este es un espejo mágico y quiero que veas lo que hay en el-dijo Yue entregándole el espejo y cuando Kagome lo miro pudo ver lo que había en el espejo… se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Mi familia…-dijo llorando otra vez, pero de felicidad- Me desean feliz cumpleaños.-Gracias Yue.-dijo Kagome mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Yue.

-Bien es hora de la fiesta-dijo el Maestro Sukishiro interrumpiendo la escena romántica. La fiesta por el cumpleaños de Kagome continuo pero cada vez que Yue y Kagome se ponían acaramelados el Maestro Sukishiro los interrumpía. Al final Kagome fue a su casa pues también la estaba esperando una fiesta en su época.

Kagome hija feliz cumpleaños-decía la mamá de Kagome.- ¿nos viste en el espejo?

-Si mamá, gracias-dijo Kagome abrazando a su Madre.

-¡Kagome! feliz cumpleaños-decía el abuelo dándole la bienvenida a su nieta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños hermana!-decía Sota muy feliz por ver a su hermana.

-Muchas gracias abuelo, Sota-agradeció Kagome a sus familiares.

-Kagome como ya tienes 16 años, aquí esta tu regalo-dijo el abuelo de Kagome dándole un trozo de piel de dragón.

-El abuelo nunca cambia-pensaba Kagome mirando el regalo.


	8. Chapter 8

El abuelo nunca cambia-pensaba Kagome mirando el regalo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la época antigua algo muy malo estaba por pasar, algo que cambiaria a la época antigua y a la época actual.

-Así que este estupido árbol es un espíritu-dijo Sango- ¡Llego tu hora de morir!-dijo mientras contaminaba el árbol entero con un potente veneno.

-Solo tenías que contaminar una de sus hojas-dijo Kagura quien había observado la escena.

-Lo se, pero era mas divertido si lo contaminaba entero-dijo Sango mirando el árbol enfermarse y eso hizo que el cielo se oscureciera y que empezara a nevar como nunca.

-¿Qué pasa entre tu y Naraku?-pregunto Kagura- Siempre te encierras en su habitación con el.

-Solo… jugamos un rato-dijo Sango con una sonrisa traviesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba descansando en medio de un claro del bosque, cuando de la nada comenzó a nevar.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Miroku tocando un poco de eso que caía del cielo.- ¡Es nieve en medio del verano!

-Naraku debe ser el responsable-dijo Inuyasha- vamos no podemos perder tiempo.

-El final…-pensó Kikyo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con el grupo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se encontraba disfrutando cuando de pronto…

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la madre de Kagome viendo que por la ventana que caía algo muy raro-

-Es…es nieve-dijo Sota muy emocionado saliendo a jugar con ella.

-Pero si es verano- dijo el abuelo sorprendido por el extraño sismo.

-Esta nieve… No es normal- dijo Kagome mientras salía afuera.- Algo malo esta pasando en la época antigua.-pensó Kagome.

-Kagome hija, ¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto la madre de Kagome preocupada.

-No es nada mamá. Tengo que volver a la otra época- dijo Kagome quien desapareció gracias al traje de sacerdotisa.

Al llegar a la otra época donde se encontraba el maestro Sukishiro. Kagome fue directamente donde su maestro y le contó lo que estaba pasando.

-Kagome, no se si sabes pero este mundo es protegido por un campo de energía muy fuerte nadie puede hacerle daño a este mundo-dijo el maestro con tono serio.- Pero es muy extraño lo que esta pasando en tu época.

-Maestro ahora que me e convertido en una sacerdotisa de la luz quiero decirle que… voy a salir de este mundo para acabar con el demonio llamado Naraku-dijo Kagome valientemente.

-¿Estas segura de tu decisión?- pregunto el maestro un poco triste.

-Si, no puedo vivir feliz en este mundo mientras sepa que hay alguien haciendo tanto daño en otro mundo.-dijo Kagome quien no podía perdonar las barbaridades de Naraku.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el Maestro parándose de su trono. Después de que Kagome preparo sus armas y todo lo que necesitaba estaba lista para partir.

-Kagome quiero decirte que tu eres mi mejor amiga y nunca te olvidare-dijo Sora apunto de llorar.

-Sora te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo Kagome abrazándola fuertemente.

-Kagome tu fuiste una de mis mejores alumnas-dijo el maestro estallando en llanto- ¡NUNCA TE OLVIDARE!- dijo el maestro Sukishiro quien era un mar de lagrimas.

-Maestro pero ya le dije que nos volveremos a ver-dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Lose, pero no lo puedo evitar-dijo el Maestro llenando una cubeta de lagrimas.

-Muy bien vasta de despedidas Kagome es hora de irnos-dijo Yue mientras sacaba sus alas para poder volar.

-¿vas a venir conmigo?-pregunto Kagome caminando hacia el.

-Pues claro que iré contigo, Jamás te dejare sola-dijo Yue un poco sonrojado.

-Gracias…Yue-dijo Kagome mientras le daba un beso.-bien es hora de partir.

-Kagome espero que te valla muy bien, Adiós-dijo Sora consolando al Maestro.

-No es un adiós es un Hasta pronto—dijo Kagome para después sacar sus alas y emprender el vuelo.

Después de un tiempo Kagome había salido de aquel mundo donde había entrenado y donde había conocido a personas tan maravillosas. Ahora se encontraba en aquel mundo donde había dejado varias personas y cosas importantes para ella.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí-decía Kagome mientras respiraba el aire de ese mundo.

-¿Lo extrañabas?-pregunto Yue mirando a Kagome tiernamente.

-SI, pero es hora de que mi viaje para acabar con Naraku, comience.-dijo Kagome con una mirada desafiante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Naraku! ya he cumplido lo que me pediste-dijo Sango fuertemente.

-Excelente, Bien hecho Sango-dijo Naraku.-Ahora quiero que hagas otro trabajo

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Sango con interés.

-Recuerdas el grupo de Inuyasha…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de Inuyasha, se encontraba caminando por aquella fría nevada pero no sabían que alguien los estaba observando.

-Siento que alguien nos observa-dijo Kikyo mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Pues yo no huelo nada-dijo Inuyasha olfateando el lugar.

-Aunque no lo creas Inuyasha creo que la señorita Kikyo tiene razón. Puedo sentir unas fuertes energías demoníacas muy cerca de nosotros-dijo el monje Miroku.

-Pues yo lo único que siento es frió-dijo Shippo temblando.

-Es un demonio y sus energías son cada vez más fuertes-dijo Kikyo preparando su arco.

-¿Dónde? no puedo oler ni ver nada-dijo Inuyasha volteando a todas partes. De pronto Kikyo lanzo una de sus flechas cerca de Inuyasha. Después de que el humo se fue pudo verse una figura saliendo de entre la oscuridad.

-sacerdotisa, ¿piensas derrotarme con tan poco poder?-dijo una voz entre carcajadas.

-No puede ser…-dijo Miroku al ver quien era la dueña de esa voz.

-Tú eres… ¿Sango?-pregunto Inuyasha igual de sorprendido que Miroku.

-Te equivocas Inuyasha, esa Sango que antes conocían ya no existe-dijo la voz de Naraku, la cual resonaba por doquier.

-¡Naraku maldito! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Miroku con furia y desesperación.

-Solo le puse un fragmento de la perla contaminado con sangre de vampiro-dijo Naraku.- ¿no les gusta la nueva Sango?

-¡Maldito! pagaras por esto-dijo Miroku apunto de abrir su agujero negro.

-Sango ya sabes que hacer-dijo Naraku y la voz desapareció.

Luego de que Naraku dijera esas palabras Sango comenzó atacar a todos incluyendo a Kirara. Una terrible batalla comenzó entre ellos ya que no querían hacerle daño a Sango, pero a Sango no le importaba lastimarlos a ellos.

-Sango detente por favor-decía el monje Miroku quien se encontraba muy mal herido.

-Idiota, no entiendes yo disfruto haciéndote daño-dijo Sango aplastando la cara de Miroku con su pie.

-Detente ya-dijo Kikyo apuntándole con una flecha a Sango.

-Sacerdotisa, ¿no entiendes?-dijo Sango caminando hacia Kikyo- esas flechas no me hacen el menor daño-dijo esto agarrando por el cuello a Kikyo.

-De…tente-dijo Kikyo tratando de purificar el fragmento de Sango.

-Veo que tratas de purificar el fragmento, Pero no te servirá de nada-dijo Sango tratando de ahorcar a Kikyo.

-¡DEJALA! con quien debes pelear en conmigo-dijo Inuyasha quien se encontraba un poco herido.

-De acuerdo disfrutare arrancar esas orejitas de tu cabeza-dijo esto soltando a Kikyo y apareciendo detrás de Inuyasha.

-Pero…. ¿como?-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por su velocidad.

-Vasta de charla es hora de que mueras-dijo Sango para después darle un puñetazo en el estomago a Inuyasha, después una patada en la cabeza y por ultimo atravesó su estomago con su puño.

-que débil eres-dijo Sango riendo a carcajadas.

-Sango….de-trato de decir Inuyasha.

-¡Ya basta perro tonto! Ahora te quitare esas orejitas-dijo Sango, agarrando a Inuyasha por las orejas. De pronto una flecha de energía color rosa rasguño la cara de Sango.

-¡Demonios! ¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto Sango con furia- ¡Muéstrate!-Y de entre esa nieve por el cielo aparecieron dos figuras volando.

-Tú eres…-trato de decir Inuyasha.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a el ni a nadie-dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Quién te crees? muéstrate completamente-dijo Sango soltando a Inuyasha.

-¿Qué me muestre?-dijo aquella voz femenina- De acuerdo…Mi nombre es Kagome.- dijo Kagome saliendo de entre las sombras y poniendo una mirada dura y desafínate.

-Ya veo… no estaba en mis planes matarte pero… tendré que hacer una excepción-dijo Sango preparándose para atacar

-Ka…go…me- dijo Inuyasha intentando ponerse de pie pues no quería que le nadie le hiciera daño a Kagome.

-Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha!-dijo Kagome tratando de correr desesperadamente hacia el.

-No permitiré que estés con el- dijo Sango volando a toda prisa hacia Kagome.

-¡Kagome! ¡Cuidado!-dijo Yue, tirando una esfera de hielo hacia Sango la cual ella logro esquivar.

-Yue por favor protege a Inuyasha y a los demás, yo me trasformare-dijo Kagome.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yue.

-¡Cambio de aspecto!-dijo Kagome para que pronto apareciera su otro aspecto.

-Valla, crees que con solo un aspecto diferente me mataras-dijo Sango burlonamente.

-No pienso matarte-dijo Kagome pacíficamente.- ¡Lazos de energía!-de pronto unos lazos de energía color rosa aparecieron y agarraron a sango de brazos y piernas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-pregunto Sango sorprendida y tratando de liberarse de los lazos.

-Dije que no te mataría-dijo Kagome acercándose a ella- Quitare ese fragmento contaminado-dijo Kagome quitando el fragmento contaminado, Pero Sango estaba igual no había cambiado en nada.

-te dije que eso no funcionaria- dijo Sango entre risas.

-Ahora entiendo…-pensó Kagome- Sango no tengas miedo-dijo Kagome mientras ponía una mano sobre el pecho de sango. De pronto la mano de Kagome comenzó a brillar.

-¡quema! detente maldita-gritaba Sango con mucho enojo.

-Sango, voy a sanar tu corazón.- de pronto Kagome cerro los ojos y una hermosa luz calida las cubrió a ambas.

-Sango… pude salvarte-dijo Kagome mirando a Sango quien había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Kagome!

**Hace mucho que no les agradezco por leer mi historia ^^ se que no es muy buena pero espero que sigan leyéndola.**

**ARIGATO!**


	9. Chapter 9

-Sango… pude salvarte-dijo Kagome mirando a Sango quien había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Kagome! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Yue corriendo hacia ella.

-Estoy bien-dijo Kagome alejándose de los brazos de Yue- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es curar a los demás-dijo Kagome caminando hacia Inuyasha y usando sus poderes para curarlo.

-Kagome, sabes que eso te dejara muy débil-dijo Yue preocupado.

-no me importa-dijo curando a Inuyasha.

-Pero…-protestaba Yue.

-Yue no sigas insistiendo, no me detendré por nada del mundo-dijo Kagome.

-Ella… de verdad piensa curarlos a todos. Aunque ella sabe que eso la dejara agotada no le importa-pensó Yue viendo a Kagome tratando de curar a los demás.-ven déjame ayudarte.

-¿de verdad me ayudaras?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Te ayudare a curarlos con mi poder espiritual.-dijo Yue.

-Gracias-dijo Kagome sonriéndole enormemente.

Después de un momento Yue y Kagome habían terminado de curar a todos incluso a Kikyo. Solo había que esperar a que despertaran.

-Estoy algo mareado-dijo Kagome sentándose.

-Es natural después de utilizar tanto poder-dijo Yue sentándose al lado de Kagome.- ¿Por qué curaste a ese mitad-bestia?

-Porque aunque el me allá hecho daño, siempre estuvo dispuesto a salvarme-dijo Kagome para después caer dormida.

-Entiendo…-dijo Yue con una mirada triste.- ¿Será que eres muy buena o que todavía lo amas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kagome…despierta Kagome-decía una voz.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Kagome, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con una persona.

-Es imposible que no me conozcas.-dijo esa persona- Soy tu otro aspecto y estamos en tu interior-dijo el otro aspecto de Kagome.

-Te has quedado dormida y decidí aprovechar eso para poder hablar contigo-dijo su otro aspecto con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… debe ser muy importante ya que es la primera vez que decides hablar conmigo-dijo Kagome un poco preocupada.- Y es la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara.

-Mi nombre es… Asami. (Significa belleza de la mañana)-dijo Asami con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Asami… es un hermoso nombre-dijo Kagome.

-Kagome cuando estabas sanando el corazón de tu amiga te agotaste mucho y eso es peligroso-dijo Asami muy preocupada.

-Lo se… Se que podría morir pero, si es por salvar una vida haré lo que sea-dijo Kagome sin tartamudeos. De pronto se escucho una voz que llamaba a Kagome.

-Es hora de que vuelvas-dijo Asami mientras Kagome desaparecía.

-¡Hey! espera quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Kagome desapareciendo.

-Será en otro momento, Adiós.-dijo Asami agitando una mano.

-¡ESPERA!-grito Kagome para desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Imposible! en la primera batalla…-decía Naraku con rabia.- No esperaba que la maldita de Kagome apareciera en este momento.

-Ahora aquella chica se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte-dijo Kagura agitando su abanico.

-Parte de mis planes sean arruinado por esa chiquilla. La matare yo mismo-

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Kagura.- Ella no es fácil de matar o eso parece.

-No me subestimes Kagura-dijo Naraku.- Quiero tener su corazón en mis manos-decía Naraku con un odio enorme en sus ojos.

-Jamás lo había visto de esa manera-pensaba Kagura asustada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar un demonio lobo con sus dos acompañantes viajaba en busca de Naraku hasta que…

-Este aroma es de…-dijo Koga corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Koga espera!-decían sus 2 acompañantes.

-Este aroma es de Kagome y no esta lejos-decía Koga mientras en sus pensamientos solo estaba aquella chica de cabellos azabaches.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kagome…-dijo la voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?-decía Kagome muy confundida pero aun así trataba de levantarse.

-Espera déjame ayudarte-dijo Yue levantando a Kagome.-Ya están despiertos y les dije como los salvaste y los curaste.-dijo sosteniendo fuertemente a Kagome.

-Gracias… Yue.-dijo Kagome sin muchos ánimos.

-Kagome quiero agradecerte por hacer eso por mí. En realidad no se que hacer para demostrarte mi gratitud-decía Sango arrodillada agarrando una mano de Kagome.

-No es nada Sango, no tienes que arrodillarte-dijo Kagome mirándola con un poco de cansancio.

-Señorita Kagome quiero agradecerle por todo. Si usted no hubiese aparecido, ahora mismo estaríamos muertos-dijo Miroku con tristeza en sus palabras.

-Kagome que bueno que hallas vuelto te extrañe mucho-dijo Shippo llorando a mares.

-Aunque nunca creí decirle esto a mi re-encarnación creo que no queda de otra-Decía Kikyo mientras caminaba hacia Kagome- Muchas gracias por salvar mi cuerpo.

-Para mi es un placer salvar cualquier vida.-decía Kagome buscando a una persona con la mirada.- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?

-El…sigue dormido-dijo Miroku mirando el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

-¿sigue dormido? Yue me habías dicho que todos estaban despiertos-dijo Kagome con un tono de desesperación.

-Lo siento, Te mentí-dijo Yue con culpa- Pero es que no quería que te preocuparas.

-Preocuparme ¿Por qué?-pregunto Kagome alarmada.

-Al parecer Inuyasha esta en un sueño sin retorno, amenos que alguien lo ayude no creo que vuelva-dijo Yue con tono triste.

-Inuyasha…-dijo Kagome levantándose para después caminar hacia Inuyasha.

-Kagome, ¿Qué harás?- pregunto Sango viendo a su amiga caminando con dificultas hacia Inuyasha.

-Solo lo traeré devuelta-dijo Kagome arrodillándose y dándole un beso en la frente. Una luz cubrió a Inuyasha para pronto comenzar a abrir los ojos.

-Kagome…-dijo Inuyasha sin fuerza en sus palabras.

-Descuida ahora estas bien-dijo Kagome poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Inuyasha viendo directamente a los ojos de Kagome y sujetando su mano fuertemente.

-Habrá mucho tiempo para las preguntas ahora descansa-dijo Kagome soltando algunas lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? no es momento para llorar-dijo Inuyasha como siempre.

-No es nada. Solo…-no pudo terminar porque sus alas salieron de repente.

-¡ALAS!- dijeron todos excepto Yue.

-¡Kagome tienes alas!-dijeron Sango y Shippo al mismo tiempo.

-Señorita Kagome parece un ángel.-dijo Miroku sorprendido.

-Así que te convertiste en una sacerdotisa de la luz-dijo Kikyo viendo directamente sus alas.


	10. Chapter 10

- Así que te convertiste en una sacerdotisa de la luz-dijo Kikyo viendo directamente sus alas.

-¿sacerdotisa de la luz?-pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

-Creo que Kagome podrá explicarles mejor-dijo Kikyo caminando hacia ella.

-Si -dijo Kagome intentando ocultar sus alas.

-No las ocultes, son hermosas-dijo Kikyo mirándola tiernamente.

-Gracias-dijo Kagome algo sorprendida- Yo soy una sacerdotisa da la luz…tal vez la única que queda en este mundo.

-¿la ultima?-pregunto Shippo saltando al hombro de Miroku.

-Si, ya que nosotras tenemos tanto poder muchas clases de demonios vienen por nosotras para robar nuestro poder-concluyo Kagome.

-¿Su poder están grande?-pregunto Miroku con una gran curiosidad.

-Somos capaces de crear vida con nuestro poder, además de controlar la naturaleza a nuestro antojo.-dijo Kagome con seriedad- en fin es un poco extraño que todavía un monstruo no ha venido a absorber mi poder.

De pronto un remolino de viento apareció ante todos.

-Maldito lobo-dijo Inuyasha tratando de levantarse.

-¡Kagome! qué bueno que estés vuelto-dijo Koga sosteniendo las manos de Kagome.

-¡Koga! Es un placer volverte a ver-dijo Kagome abrazándolo amigablemente.

-Kagome… ¿Por qué tienes alas?-pregunto Koga ya que las alas no permitían que Koga correspondiera el abrazo

-Pues… es una larga historia-dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza.

-Maldito lobo ya vete de aquí- dijo Inuyasha atacándolo con sus garras de acero.

-Veo que te sientes mejor Inuyasha-dijo Kagome con una cara malévola.-acaso… ¿quieres que use una palabra mágica?- a lo que Inuyasha solo pudo poner una cara de terror.

-Maldito perro pulgoso como te atreves a separarme de mi Kagome-dijo Koga dándole una patada a Inuyasha.

-¿Tu Kagome? ¿Quién te dijo que Kagome era tuya?-dijo Inuyasha dándole un puñetazo en la barbilla.

-Inuyasha y Koga deténganse-decía Kagome preocupada.

-Todo vuelve hacer como antes-dijo Shippo suspirando.

-Eso parece Shippo-dijo Miroku mientras observaba la escena.

-¿así era antes?-pregunto Yue mirando sorprendido la escena.

-Disculpe pero no sabemos quien es-dijo Miroku mirando a Yue.

-Perdón por no presentarme-dijo Yue haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Yue, soy algo así como un mitad ángel-dijo cordialmente.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento pero… ¿que relación tienes con Kagome?-pregunto Sango.

-Soy su novio-dijo Yue muy tranquilamente.

-¡SU NOVIO!-dijeron todos muy sorprendidos. Pero los más sorprendidos de todos eran Inuyasha y Koga que aunque estuvieran peleando pudieron escuchar muy bien lo que dijo Yue.

-Kagome, ¿eso es verdad?-pregunto Koga a gritos.

-Si, solo que no pude decirles-dijo Kagome con la cabeza baja y algo sonrojada.

Nadie sabia que decir todos estaban con la boca abierta y en silencio. Especialmente Inuyasha que se había quedado pasmado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy lejos de ahí en otro mundo una mujer se encontraba sirviendo té a un hombre.

-Maestro Sukishiro, ¿cree que Kagome estará bien?-pregunto Sora algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ella sabe cuidarse sola.-dijo el maestro tomando un poco de té.

-Espero que ellos se encuentren bien- dijo Sora.

-Sora, tranquila- decía el maestro muy concentrado en su té- Tal vez muera alguien pero no es nada-dijo el maestro con cara triste.

-Morir… ¿Quién va a morir?-pregunto Sora muy alterada.

-Tranquila es broma.-decía el maestro con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Usted y sus bromas de mal gusto!- dijo Sora saliendo de ese lugar.

-Puedo ver el futuro y eso es lo que veo-pensó el maestro- Es triste cuando una vida se pierde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Momentos después de la sorpresa que les dio Kagome, el joven lobo se despidió de ella y se fue.

-Sango quería preguntarte si… ¿no recuerdas nada de cuando eras un vampiro?- pregunto Kagome.

-En realidad no recuerdo nada-dijo Sango agachando la cabeza.

-Es una lastima-dijo Kagome con un tono medio triste

-que frió hace-dijo Miroku.

-Es cierto esta nieve en verano es muy extraño-dijo Shippo.

-Esta nieve es gracias a la ausencia de un espíritu-Decía Kikyo mirando los copos de nieve.

-Así es.- dijo Kagome- Sin ese espíritu la tierra esta condenada a una era de hielo eterna.

-Eso quiere decir que en su época también esta nevando Señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku algo preocupado.

-así es-dijo Kagome confirmándolo.

-Y entonces, ¿que haremos?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar el lugar donde vivía aquel espíritu-dijo Kagome muy seria.

-Entonces que esperamos, ¡vamos!-dijo Inuyasha muy animadamente.

-No es tan fácil para los humanos-dijo Kikyo- se congelaran antes de llegar al lugar.

-Yue, tu puedes ayudarnos en eso- dijo Kagome mirándolo.

-Claro que si- dijo Yue dándole un abrazo a Kagome.- por ti haría cualquier cosa.

-En cierta forma me dan envidia esos dos-dijo el monje Miroku- ¡Sango! vamos tu y yo también.

-Aléjese de mi pervertido-dijo Sango dándole con el hiraikotsu.

-Inuyasha… ¿no te molesta esa escena?-le susurro Shippo.

-¿Por qué me molestaría enano? - dijo Inuyasha mandando lejos a Shippo. Después de un momento Yue les dio a todos unas especies de bolitas azules para que se las comieran y el frío no les afectara.

-Bien es hora de marcharnos- dijo Kagome para después sacar sus alas al igual que Yue.

-Aun no puedo creer que Kagome tenga alas-dijo Sango montando a Kirara junto con el monje Miroku.

-Si, es muy difícil de creer-dijo el monje observando la delicadeza de las alas.

-Yo creo que se ve hermosa-dijo Shippo mientras se ponía en el hombro de Inuyasha- ¿Tu que crees Inuyasha?-Dijo Shippo mientras Kagome miraba atentamente esperando una respuesta.

-Pues… yo creo que…-trataba de decir Inuyasha quien ya estaba un poco sonrojado.

-Ya Shippo deja de molestar a Inuyasha-dijo Kagome.-tenemos que irnos no podemos perder tiempo- dijo esto para pronto comenzar a volar al igual que Yue mientras Sango, Miroku y Shippo se montaron en Kirara eh inuyasha llevaba a Kikyo en su espalda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar, Naraku se encontraba en su castillo viendo hacia donde se dirigía el grupo de Inuyasha.

-Ya veo… así que se dirigen al hogar del espíritu.-dijo Naraku.

-¿hago algo al respecto?-pregunto Kanna.

-no…-dijo Naraku- lo mejor de esta tormenta de nieve es que todo esta oscuro y todos aquellos que se ocultan entre las sombras pueden salir-dijo Naraku muy sonriente.

-Entiendo-dijo Kanna muy tranquila.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha y los demás se encontraban en camino hacia el hogar de aquel espíritu. Sango comenzó a recordar algunas cosas de cuando era una vampiresa.

-Sango, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Miroku, al verla muy nerviosa e inquieta. De pronto ella se desmayo y se callo del lomo de Kirara.

-¡Sango!-gritaron Miroku y Shippo al verla caer.

-¡Sango!-dijo Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡no creo poder alcanzarla!-dijo Inuyasha quien iba corriendo por tierra con Kikyo, en su espalda.

-¡Kirara vamos!-dijo Miroku para tratar de atrapar a sango.

-te tengo-dijo Yue agarrando a Sango y cargándola gentilmente al estilo nupcial.

-Gracias al cielo-dijo Kagome suspirando de alivio.

-Gracias a Dios-dijo Miroku con una gran felicidad al ver que Sango estaba sana y salva.

-Presiento…-dijo Yue para volar hacia donde estaba Miroku entregarle a Sango y volar directamente hacia donde estaba Kagome.

-¿Lo sentiste?-pregunto Kagome un poco preocupada.

-Si, miles de demonios se acercan-dijo Yue.

-¿demonios? yo no siento nada-dijo Miroku quien escucho la conversación.

-Están un poco lejos pero vienen por nosotros- dijo Yue mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo Kagome mientras bajaba a avisarle a Inuyasha- Miles de demonios se acercan hacia nosotros es mejor ir rápido al hogar del espíritu.

-Yo puedo derrotarlos con mi colmillo de acero-dijo Inuyasha muy confiado.

-Lo dudo estos son muchos demonios-dijo Yue quien apareció de repente- Es mejor que tu y Kagome vallan al hogar del espíritu, los demás nos quedaremos aquí.

-¿estás seguro? -pregunto Kagome algo preocupada.

-Estaré bien-dijo Yue abrazando a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas- Cuidare a tus amigos ahora váyanse.

-De acuerdo-dijo Kagome- ¡cambio de aspecto!- dijo Kagome para luego mostrar su otro aspecto.

-Kagome… no sabia que tu…- trato de decir Inuyasha pero Kagome lo agarro por las dos manos y lo elevo en el cielo.

-Adiós Kagome- pensó Yue mientras veía a Inuyasha y Kagome alejarse- Sacerdotisa Kikyo, ¿esta dispuesta en ayudarme en esta batalla?

-Será todo un placer joven Yue-dijo Kikyo preparando su arco.

- ¿y usted su excelencia?- pregunto Yue a Miroku.

- Daré lo mejor de mí- dijo el monje Miroku depositando a Sango en el suelo y preparándose para la batalla

- Yo cuidare de Sango junto con Kirara- dijo Shippo muy valientemente.

-De acuerdo ya vienen- dijo Yue viendo unas nubes oscuras en el cielo- Prepárense esto tardara un rato.

-¡SI!- dijeron todos.


End file.
